Juego de mentiras y traiciones
by LidiaOtaku3
Summary: En el instituto Sweet Amoris… *CORAZÓN DE MELÓN* Protagonizado por: Sucrette, Otros Personajes secundarios: Otros *Resumen* ¿A quién amo? Tengo que tomar una decisión, por más que me duela… Tengo a 5 chicos frente a mí. A los 5 los quiero por cada aspecto, pero no puedo dejar a ninguno. ¿A quién amo? La pregunta del año. Este es mi juego de mentiras y traiciones...


Tengo sueño, mucho sueño, es de día, pero no quiero levantarme, odio la escuela, no me gusta solo puedo decir eso.

¿Por qué voy? ¿Por él? Pero… ¿Quién me gusta? No lo sé.

Que difícil decisión, odio las decisiones, porque hasta la decisión más pequeña, hace la diferencia.

Me acabe de cepillar el cabello, veía mi reflejo, ese no era un reflejo de felicidad, no, no lo era, me sentía pésima.

¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ellos se besaron, ¿Por qué? Creí… creí que al menos… que al menos le importaba mis sentimientos.

Pero… ¿Qué se le hará? Ni modos, borrón y cuenta nueva.

Tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa, caminaba tranquila, nunca me importo si llegaba tarde o temprano, normalmente, casi siempre falto a todas las clases.

Llegue unos 20 minutos antes de que tocaran, entre al salón y lance mi mochila en mi asiento, mientras volvía a salir.

Tenía que hablar con él, no quedaría así, no así.

Camine hasta mi objetivo, tenía que verlo, llegue en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Y ahí me encontraba, frente a esa aula, frente a la sala de Delegados.

Entre y me encontré con quien menos quise.

-…Tú… - le espete con desprecio, maldita, cuanto la odio- ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?- puse un brazo en mi cadera, recargándome más en un pie.

-No sé porque deberías saberlo- me dijo arrogante, juro que en eso momento quise lanzarme a ella a golpearla- No es de tu incumbencia donde esta mi novio…-

Novio, ¿Dijo novio? ¿Por qué lo dijo? No, no es cierto, Nathaniel no puede ser su novio, no, por favor.

-Estas mintiendo, Melody.- le dije casi derramando lagrimas, aunque no lloraría frente a esa.

-No miento, solo digo lo que pienso.- me dijo como restregándomelo en la cara, muy enojada salí de ahí.

No quería llorar ahí, así que me fui a un lugar que casi estaba solitario; El gimnasio.

Al llegar entre corriendo, ya no aguantaba las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos, llore como nunca, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, me encontré con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te viste en un espejo?- Sí, solo él podría decir algo tan feo.

-No, no me vi en el espejo, una idiota me pisoteo… -limpie mis lagrimas, no quería que Él me viera llorar.

-¿Dime quien no te lo ah hecho desde que llegaste?- me dice tranquilo, con una sonrisa burlona

-…-solo le gruñí un poco- Lysandro no me ha hecho nada, Violeta, Kim.- le saque la lengua al decir las personas que han sido buenos conmigo.

-Tsk, te encanta contradecirme.- frunció un poco el ceño, pero nuevamente sonrío.- ¿Por qué lloras? –me miro curioso.

-Por tonteras, ¿Sabes…? Aquí todos son tonteras…-le mire dándole una pequeña sonrisa, que me la regreso mientras descruzaba los brazos

-Sí, todo son tonteras…- espeto tranquilo mientras salía del lugar, yo le seguí el paso

-Ehh… Castiel… quiero salir a caminar… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- le dije algo sonrojada, no quería ver a Nathaniel en todo el día

-Sí, de todas formas no pensaba entrar al salón- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Por qué no quieres entrar tú?-

-Porque no quiero ver al idiota del "Delegado Principal"-hice voz de idiota al decir lo último, tenía tanta rabia

-¡Ja! Al fin te diste cuenta de que era un idiota.- descruzo sus brazos para meter las manos en los bolsillos

-Sí… al fin- suspire nostálgica mientras me daba aire con mi mano- Hace calor, ¿No crees? –le dije para empezar platica, sinceramente me iba a aburrir solo caminar

-No.- me dijo cortante, que aburrido es… creo que ya sé dé donde Lysandro saco lo callado y cortante

-…- me limite a guardar silencio, de verdad no tenía ni idea que decirle… quería desquitar toda mi furia, platicar con alguien quien me comprender…

-Noto que estas enojada, ¿Es por algo en especial?- me pregunto algo ruborizado, creo que no es muy típico en él hacer esas preguntas.

-…La verdad sí, pero como dices, es por el idiota del delegado.- baje la vista con mis ojos llorosos, lo último que sentí eran los brazos de Castiel en mis hombros

-Quédate tranquila.- me dijo tranquilo, yo ruborizada alce la vista para ver sus ojos…

-Yo…- sus labios casi rozaban mi nariz…

-¿Interrumpo algo?- la voz de Nathaniel sonó por todo el lugar, yo lo mire rápidamente, separándome de instante de Castiel.

-Claro, delegadito.- dijo algo enojado Castiel, solo que no supe porqué, ¿Será que me quería besar?

Vi como Nathaniel frunció el ceño, miro enojado a Castiel, quien me miraba tranquilo.

-No sabía que andabas con Castiel, Lidia.- dijo enojado, casi escupió las palabras, casi reclamándome.

Pero… ¿Qué me reclama él? Se besa con Melody, y supuestamente, es su novio.

-Sí, ella es mi novia.- dice galante Castiel, tomándome de la cintura y dejándome helada, me tomo el mentón en el momento en que me distraje, me jalo y me beso…

Me sentí extraña, sentía mariposas eh incomodidad, me besaba suavemente, frente a Nathaniel. Después de ese casi largo beso, se separo de mí, voltee y vi como Nathaniel con la vista baja recogía sus papeles que se le habían caído…

-Na-Nathaniel…- trate de arreglarlo, mientras extendía mi mano hacía él.

-Deja, lo quieres, te quiere, sean felices, Lidia…- se levanto y me miro.

Esa mirada me dejo helada; Era lagrimosa, dolida, con odio, como mi mirada esta mañana.

Eso me partió el alma… me dejo más dolida, quería llorar, gritar, desaparecer.

-Recuerda mis sentimientos por ti…- me susurro al pasar a mi lado, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, eso me dejo peor que destrozada y recordé ese día…

Ese día… ayer mismo… el día en el que me sentí despreciada por él…

_*Flash Back* _

_Amanecí muy contenta, pues ese día quede en estudiar con Nathaniel, aunque me sentía algo mal, porque Lysandro me dijo que quería estudiar conmigo, más le dije que no, pues había quedado antes con Nathaniel, y lo mejor de todo, era que el día que Nath me pidió estudiar con él, se me declaro. _

_Me bañe y me puse un short corto y una camiseta ombliguera, me peine y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios._

_Tome mi mochila y mi celular para salir corriendo de mi apartamento._

_Llegue rápidamente a la escuela, entre al salón esperando encontrar a Nathaniel ahí, más solo estaba Lysandro, Castiel y Melody._

_-¡Hola chicos!- los salude energética, mientras besaba las mejillas de cada uno. _

_-Hola…Lidia…-me dijo algo cortante Lysandro, viendo al suelo._

_-¿Qué pasa Lys?- se sonrojo ante su apodo, me agache para mirarlo mejor-_

_-Na-nada…- dijo viendo hacía otro lado, vi como Castiel frunció el ceño y yo solo suspire_

_-¿Han visto a Nathaniel?- pregunto sonriente, mientras rascaba mi nuca._

_-¿Para que buscas a mi hermano?- la voz de Ámber sonó por el salón, yo voltee a verla, ay veces en la que ella puede ser una gran amiga._

_-Quedamos de estudiar.- sonreí mientras la miraba_

_-Es una lástima…-oí la voz furiosa de Melody.- Por eso no acepto el estudiar conmigo. –frunció el ceño mientras salía de ahí enojada_

_-Está en la sala de delegados, Lidia… es una lástima, podía haber estudiado con ustedes…-dijo Ámber mientras sonreía- Pero quede con Li y Charlotte.- sonrío nuevamente_

_-¿Por qué no mejor estudias con nosotros?- dijo Castiel mirándome sonriente- Así Melody estudia con el delegadito- sonrío de nuevo_

_-…No, ya quede, perdonen…-salí de ahí con dirección a la sala de Delegados._

_Llegue a los pocos minutos, entre sin llamar la puerta… para encontrarme con algo que me derrumbo completamente…_

_-Na-Nathaniel…-susurre viendo la escena rompe corazones, Melody besando a Nathaniel recargados en la mesa. _

_Salí corriendo de ahí, escuchando el último grito de Nathaniel llamándome… eso…me dolió tanto…_

_Más lo que grito… "¡Lidia, por favor… yo te necesito!" _

_*Fin de Flash Back* _

¿Qué me reclamaba ahora?... se beso, se me declaro… duele Nathaniel… duele mucho

_Continuara _


End file.
